


KiriBaku Prom

by Red__Riot



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Denki Kaminari - Freeform, Hanta Sero - Freeform, Izuku midoriya - Freeform, Mina Ashido - Freeform, Shota Aizawa - Freeform, Shoto Todoroki - Freeform, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red__Riot/pseuds/Red__Riot
Summary: It’s U.A. High School’s first prom and Eijiro Kirishima has no idea who the hell he’s going with- That is, until Katsuki Bakugou asks him.





	KiriBaku Prom

Chapter One  
Kirishima stared blankly at Aizawa  
“A prom?” He echoed, wondering who he might go with, his mind wandered deep into that thought   
Mina probably wouldn’t go with me... I don’t think any other girls would go with me either.   
He glanced at Bakugou wonderingly for a moment but pulled his gaze away as quickly as it had come  
Did he see me looking at him?  
“Is there a echo in here? Yes, a prom. Students aren’t required to go but it counts towards your social interactions grade.” Said Aizawa dully, shifting his gaze back to his announcements paper. Bakugou growled grumpily, thinking angrily about if he should even go to the damn thing. Only dimwits and nerds would partake in stupid events like proms and dances. But on the other hand it might be enjoyable to watch the other kids make fools of themselves. Why not? He gazed mischievously around the room, looking for the right person to take.   
Lets start from the bottom, Deku, of course, Icy hot, That pervert kid, Dunce face, Earphone girl, Arms, duct tape boy, sparkly dude, any other extras, and at the top would probably be Shitty hair. The bell rang, interrupting his thoughts.  
“Class dismissed.” Said Aizawa tiredly. Kirishima stood up reluctantly and caught up with Denki and his other friends.   
“Hi Eijiro!” Said Mina cheerfully, Kirishima flushed a bit, startled by being called by his given name. Mina noticed her mistake “I mean- Kirishima.”   
“I wanted to ask you a question... Would you- go to the prom with me? I don’t know who else to ask..” He knew with all his heart that he was always considered a good friend by anyone he’d managed to forge a friendship with. He wasn’t usually called anything more, seeing that he was one of the only kids in the class that would be nice to just about anyone. He was respectably handsome, although Katsuki and Todoroki were ahead of him in the looks department by far. He was about as mysterious as Ojiro or Shoji as well, even though he didn’t seem like it, but Kirishima’s thoughts were interrupted by Mina’s response.  
“Aw- that's awfully sweet of you but- I think someone else was planning on asking you~” Mina pointed at someone standing behind him. Kirishima turned around to see Bakugou, with a discontent look on his face, standing about three feet away from him.  
“Oh- Hey Bakugou!” Said Kirishima greeting him with a friendly smile, trying to look calm  
“I’m gonna cut to the chase Shitty Hair- You’re going to the dance with me, got it?” He looked demanding as usual. Kirishima turned as red as his hair, looking even stupider than usual. What a dumbass. Bakugou repeated himself “Fucking Got it?” He peered at the redhead almost- curiously, wondering why he’d become so silent suddenly.   
“Oh! U-Uh Yeah!” Kirishima touched his own cheek, feeling the last bit of extra heat leave them. He calmed down and put back on his happy smile, showing his razor-edged teeth. Bakugou smiled slightly, but walked off after a few moments of eye contact.   
“So, You’re Gay?” Denki didn’t look too surprised, as he was somehow figuring things out on accident all the time.  
“Saw That Coming.” Chuckled Sero, looking somewhat amused that Kirishima had fallen for explosion boy of all people.   
“I figured it out.” Mina said, smirking.  
“So? What’s wrong with that?” Asked Kirishima calmly. He met each of their gazes  
“Nothing,” Piped up Mina “It’s one of the reasons we love you! If you were any different you wouldn’t be you!” She grinned. Sero and Denki nodded in agreement.

“Gee- thanks guys... I’m glad you’re all my friends,” Replied Kirishima “But I Should get to my dorm and get some rest.” They said their goodbyes and all went to their dorms.  
But Kirishima couldn’t sleep. His brain wouldn’t stop thinking about the way Bakugou had asked him to prom. How was blasty mcsplody so calm when asking someone to the most important public event for the school like that? And demanding? Kirishima couldn’t quite put his finger on it. But neither could Bakugou. They both lie in their beds for hours, thinking about how the prom might go and what they might wear as well as who would be going with who.

 

Chapter Two:

Kirishima couldn’t seem to find sleep for a long time, but after he finally had, he remembered how near the prom was. And his entire next school day flew by far to quickly.   
After school was out he rushed to his dorm, trying to decide what to wear. He dug through his closet frantically looking for some clean, decent clothes to wear to the dance. He eventually decided on a casual suit with a red tie. He threw it on, and immediately checked the time. Almost time for the dance....   
Kirishima decided to head over to Bakugou’s dorm early, hoping that he wouldn’t kill him for it.   
Meanwhile in Bakugou’s dorm....  
Bakugou tossed clothing sloppily into a pile next to his bed. He wasn’t dressed but he suspected that Shitty hair wasn’t yet either, seeing as he’d probably take like five hours to do his dumb hair. He sighed and decided to get dressed, looking through the large pile for decent clothes  
Back to Kirishima...  
Almost there! Almost there! He walked faster, excited to see Bakugou dressed hopefully decently. His eyes scanned the dorms.... no, no, no, no, no, n- yes! Kirishima threw the door open “Hi Kat-” His eyes widened as he realized that Bakugou was just finishing putting his pants on  
“DIDN’T ANYONE EVER TEACH YOU HOW TO FUCKING KNOCK?!?!” Yelled Bakugou angrily, turning a bright red, and scowling at Kirishima angrily  
Kirishima yelped in surprise “Sorry! I’ll get out!” He backed up but Bakugou grabbed his shoulder tightly. Neither of them said anything as Bakugou pinned Kirishima to the wall.  
“B-Bakugou..?” Kirishima looked scared  
“Shut up.” Bakugou slammed the door shut and backed Kirishima onto his bed. Kirishima looked nervous, a very different mood from his usual self. He pinned his arms down an squared himself on top of him. Kirishima calmed down and pursed his lips thoughtfully  
“You’re not gonna kill me are you?” Kirishima studied him for a moment  
“Did I not say to shut up?” Bakugou Furrowed his brow and leaned closer to Kirishima. Kirishima received the message of his seriousness and stared back at him, meeting his gaze kindly. And in that moment Bakugou’s door was flung open, and a voice, recognizably Tetsutetsu’s, was directed towards Kirishima.  
“Hey bro, I heard you were going to prom with Bakugou! That’s rough, I heard he forced you to-” He must’ve realized the situation  
“AnywayI’mgoingwithoneofmyfriendsandhopetoseeyouthere-” his words were rushed and the door clicked shut again. Bakugou rolled off Kirishima and onto the ground.  
“Are ANY of your friends decent? Now get out, I’m not ready to go yet jackass.” Bakugou pulled Kirishima off his bed and pushed him outside the dorm, and quickly put on a decent top and tie.  
Looking a bit flustered, Bakugou opened the door and walked out, and didn’t stop to make sure Kirishima was coming, because he KNEW he was coming. That redhead was like a damn dog, he was always following and helping his friends even if it meant breaking laws. Bakugou glanced back at Kirishima, and swiftly grabbed his hand, trying not to be extremely rough about it.  
“Aw~ I didn’t know you had a sensitive side Bakugou~” Kirishima said, grinning and showing his shark chompers in a broad smile.  
“And I didn’t know you were so damn annoying.” Bakugou retorted defensively, oblivious that Kirishima appreciated that trait. Kirishima frowned slightly, but didn’t care too much about Bakugou’s attitude.   
“So- What do you wanna do when we get to the prom?” Kirishima said, catching up with him, but Bakugou’s reply time was cut short as they arrived at the school. They walked inside quietly, wondering who would be there. Question answered! Just about everyone they knew in fact.  
“H-Hey Kacchan!” Called Midoriya, waving from across the room  
“Shut the fuck up you damn loser! Before I blow your fucking head off!” Bakugou’s brow furrowed angrily, and he held his hand out, ready to blast Midoriya.  
“Alright, enough!” Kirishima hooked his arms underneath Bakugou’s armpits and jerked him back. Bakugou struggled angrily for awhile  
“Fuck off! I’m not gonna kill him!” Bakugou glared at Kirishima as he set him back down. Midoriya glanced nervously at Bakugou from behind Todoroki.  
“Thank you.” Bakugou smiled slightly at Kirishima, only SLIGHTLY.  
“Hi Kirishima!” Mina waved and skipped over to them “I just got some candy imported from America and it’s DELICIOUS!” She shoved a bag of some kind of brightly colored sugar pack looking candy towards him and Bakugou “Try it!” She smiled.  
Kirishima examined the packet for a moment the description read: ‘Popping sugar crystals in every pack! Taste the explosion!’   
“Awww- The description reminds me of Bakugou!” He grinned and handed Bakugou a packet.  
“No fucking thanks. Sounds gross.” Bakugou shoved the packet back to Kirishima. The redhead only shrugged and poured the packet into his mouth, crackling noises followed.  
“Your loss!” Kirishima said with his mouth full, and as everyone poured the packets into their mouth, Bakugou began to think.   
I can’t believe that dumbass redhead would bring me up randomly like that. He’s an idiot, but he’s my idiot.   
“You know, on second thought- I’ll try some.” Bakugou shoved his way back to Kirishima  
“Hm?” Kirishima turned to look at him, in the middle of pouring a new packet into his mouth.  
“I said that I’d try some, idiot.” Bakugou pulled Kirishima closer. Bakugou quickly kissed Kirishima before he could stop him, and didn’t hesitate to slip his tongue into Kirishima’s mouth either. He scraped his own tongue along the surface of Kirishima’s, scooping some of the candy onto his own tongue and feeling the startling popping of the candy, and the warmth of Kirishima’s mouth. Kirishima didn’t struggle but Bakugou decided to stop there, withdrawing his tongue from Kirishima’s mouth, but as his tongue settled back in his own mouth, Kirishima’s warmth didn’t go away.  
Kirishima turned as red as his own hair and stared at Bakugou for a moment.  
“What?” Bakugou stared right back at him.  
“N-Nevermind.” Kirishima rested his head on Bakugou’s shoulder, and glanced up at him quietly.   
A long silence followed, everyone was obviously startled by Bakugou’s actions.  
Kaminari spoke first  
“Gross. Get a room!”   
“Fuck off Dunce face.” Bakugou ran his hand through Kirishima’s hair.

 

ANDDDDD that’s my ending, hope it has a satisfying ending if ya know what I mean *wink wink* Thanks for reading! Bless your souls.


End file.
